


Unintentional Irony

by Mal Dextrous (Dotty_Scrivener)



Category: General - Fandom, Humor - Fandom, problematic - Fandom, 킬링 스토킹 | Killing Stalking (Webcomic)
Genre: Comedy, Comic, Fans, Fiction, Internet, Other, problematic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 14:08:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10024133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dotty_Scrivener/pseuds/Mal%20Dextrous
Summary: A short look at some fan discussions. This was inspirited by some Killing Stalking comments, but many fandoms have this type of conversation.





	

The characters in the above cartoon were badly drawn using free models that come with Manga Studio.  


End file.
